


I'll Follow You Down

by MissMouse1421



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also Madi already told Bellamy about the radio calls so just... keep that in mind lol, Angst, But of course they don't know that yet ;), Canon Compliant, Clarke & Madi relationship, Clarke-centric, Delayed Confession, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Very brief mention of becho, almost confession, post 5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: Bellamy Blake was recognizably and undeniably her best friend… and she wouldn’t even be able to say goodbye to him.OrClarke has time to reflect on her feelings while awaiting her execution.





	I'll Follow You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy saved the traitor who he loves from being executed by his sister!
> 
> (I stg this show will be the death of me)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The 100, obviously.
> 
> Title inspired by the song I'll Follow You by Shinedown. Give it a listen. It is such a Bellarke song.

Clarke didn't know how many hours she had been locked up. She was hyper sensitive to every sound; every clink and creak as she watched the metal door and waited for Bloodreina to lead her to her fate. Clarke had accepted that she was going to die mere seconds after Miller had cuffed her and Octavia sentenced her to death. She was now an enemy of Wonkru and the people willing to risk their lives to save hers were severely lacking in numbers these days.

It wasn't ideal – letting herself be killed without a fight after everything she had been through – but Clarke could never apologize for the choices she made that lead her to this moment. As long as Madi was safe she could leave this world with the knowledge that she had done something _right_. That Madi would go on to live a happier life than the one Clarke had ripped away from her so many freaking times. She hoped that Madi would remember the things Clarke had taught her over those six years, and use those stories Clarke told her by the light of the fire to create a better world, to learn from her own mistakes and choose _not_ to fight. Maybe praying for all this now so close to death made Clarke a hypocrite.

Oh well. She'd been called worse.

Clarke knew it wasn't fair to leave Bellamy the responsibility of looking after her surrogate daughter. But even after spending half the day suggesting that they kill Bellamy's own sister, even after being reunited and still not quite knowing where the two of them stand in their relationship, Clarke knew without a doubt that she could trust Bellamy to honour her dying wish. It wasn't just a split second plea made in a moment of fear and desperation. It's because it was Bellamy, the only other person besides her mom who she knew would not only take care of Madi, but learn to love her over time just as Clarke had.

If she was going to regret anything, it would be not being able to properly thank Bellamy for his promise. Or for everything else, if she was being perfectly honest with herself. He would never know how his existence alone had made her life bearable even in the darkest of times. He would never know how much she relied on him, how much she cared for him and all the good things she wished for him. He would never know that for six years she spoke to him on that crappy radio with the hope that someday, somehow, they would find their way back to each other. And that that hope was what kept her strong enough to not only keep living herself, but provide for a child as well.

Bellamy Blake was recognizably and undeniably her best friend… and she wouldn’t even be able to say goodbye to him.

A small part of Clarke thought it was probably for the best. With nothing but her thoughts to keep her company in this barren room, Clarke was worried if she did see him that she might say something she would otherwise keep to herself. Besides, him seeing her now like this, resigned as she was, would only upset him. Perhaps this separation, as cruel as it seemed, was actually a blessing in disguise. Maybe they were both better off this way. Clarke already knew that the guilt of her death would way heavily on Bellamy’s conscious after it was all over. He was willing to take the fall with her. He would have if Clarke hadn’t signalled him not to.

Bellamy would have voluntarily died by her side, a concept Clarke could admit she had taken for granted in the past, but it still held the same significance as it did six years ago. Maybe even more so _because_ of those six years.

As Clarke rested her head on her folded up jacket, her body curled up on the floor facing the looming door across from her, she allowed herself to close her eyes and imagine what life would be like after she was gone. Madi would be devastated, of this Clarke was sure, but Bellamy would be there for her. They’d find comfort in each other, sharing different memories of the times they spent with Clarke. And it’d take some time but eventually they’d be happy again. Madi, Bellamy… and Echo.

A sudden burning behind her eyelids forced Clarke to open them again. She shook her head to herself at the pathetic display, simultaneously trying to shake off the sudden ache spreading through her chest. Of all the things for her to cry about at a time like this. But, then again, maybe now was the perfect time to cry about it. About everything. Who was there to stop her? To judge her? To comfort her?

She was alone. 

Clarke Griffin had been left behind. _Again._

Clarke choked back a sob that got caught in her throat. Fighting it only made her feel worse, sick to her stomach even. Feeling her composure starting to slip through her shaking fingers, Clarke forced herself up into a sitting position and cradled her head between her knees as if trying to shield herself from the cruel, unrelenting world around her. She took slow, uneven breaths that rattled her fragile frame. A single tear of defeat rolled down her cheek before she heard it, clear as day.

It was the sound of a lock mechanism opening.

Clarke's body reacted without her thinking and she quickly found herself on her feet, staring down the door that was now opening in front of her. She readied her stance, the instinct to fight, to _survive_  still rattling loudly in a cage like a beast she thought had gone dormant many hours ago. Clarke wiped her face dry and prepared herself to spit vile at whoever came through that door.

The last person she expected to see was Madi running into her arms.

"Clarke!" The child yelled in relief as she threw herself around Clarke's waist. Again, Clarke reacted without fully processing what was happening. She wrapped Madi up in her arms and held onto her for dear life. Another instinct.  

"I never thought I'd see you again," Clarke let slip. She immediately regretted it when Madi buried herself farther into her embrace.

"Are you okay?" Madi asked in a whisper, but Clarke's attention was elsewhere. She had only seen Madi when the little girl came barreling into the room, but now she was aware of another presence lingering in the threshold.

"Bellamy?"

What was he doing here? Had Octavia ordered him to fetch Clarke for the execution? Surely she couldn't be that cruel...

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy was looking straight at her but there was something different about his expression. Something tired and hallow. Something _broken._  He tried to cover up whatever was bothering him with his usual dry sense of humour, but Clarke could tell by the wetness in his eyes that something was very, very wrong.

"Rescuing you, of course."

Clarke's eyebrows creased in confusion. Rescuing her? How was that possible with everything going on?

"What about Octavia?" she asked.

Something shifted in the atmosphere around them. The air became heavy as if the very mention of his sister's name triggered some dark secret that Clarke was becoming more and more alarmed about by the second. Madi chose this moment to untangle herself from their hug. She glanced up at Clarke for moment, the expression on her face unreadable even to Clarke, which was terribly unsettling all in its self, before looking over her shoulder at Bellamy.

"I should go keep watch," Madi said, sounding more like a suggestion than a statement. Bellamy nodded, and after giving Clarke a quick peck on the cheek and Clarke reminding her to not go too far, Madi exited the room without another word. Bellamy's gaze shifted to the ground as if trying to delay giving Clarke the answer to her question.

"What the hell is going on?" Clarke asked, not angry or impatient. Cautious. _Scared_.

Bellamy let out a low sigh before crossing the room towards her, hands on his hips. "I spiked Octavia's rations with Monty's algae. She's in a coma."

"You _what_?" The words sounded absurd coming from his mouth. His sister. _His sister_. The person he had vowed to protect with his life since the moment she was born and he _poisoned_ _her_? No wonder he looked a mess. Clarke couldn't even begin to grasp what thoughts must be spiralling around in his head right now. But she could pinpoint the exact moment fear and panic began to overwhelm her.

"They'll know it was you, Bellamy. I'm locked up. They'll kill you for this!" 

"I don't plan on sticking around long enough to give them the chance."

Clarke calmed down a bit at that. At least he had a plan. "You still think we can make it to the valley?"

"We have to." It wasn't really an answer but Clarke understood it was the best he could offer right now. She still couldn't believe it had come to this. Bellamy must have given up a part of his soul to do what he did, and Octavia would probably never forgive him for it. This was just more proof that Bellamy had changed so very much in those six years they were apart. In many ways Bellamy had out grown her, and yet, here he was still by her side. Willing to do whatever it takes to get to peace.

"She'll wake up," he said to her then, unprompted, and it was almost like a plea for forgiveness. But Clarke knew it wasn't her forgiveness he was after. There was so much she wanted to say to him, so many dubious words of comfort on the tip of her tongue, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her space. Bellamy didn't hesitate in gently snaking his arms around her waist, a simple action Clarke found great solace within. Clarke rested her chin on his shoulder as she whispered a heartfelt "Thank you," and for a brief moment she felt Bellamy relax in her arms.

Clarke wouldn't dare to believe that Bellamy had poisoned his own sister for the soul purpose of saving her life. But he had managed to save her yet again, and she hoped with every fibre of her being that he understood just how far back the sentiment went.  

"Are you hurt?" he asked her just as quietly.

Clarke shook her head once and placed her cheek on the rough material of his jacket, facing away from his neck. It was safer that way. Bellamy discretely tightened his hold around her like he didn't want to let her go, and for a brief, selfish moment, Clarke wished they could stay like this for a little while longer. Until the war was over and they were safe again. Until she reminded herself that he belonged to someone else.

"Clarke..." He said her name under his breath, quiet yet firm, and Clarke wrongly interpreted it as a warning. She dropped her arms and took a step back as if broken out of a trance, mentally scolding herself for apparently crossing the boundaries of their new dynamic. But Bellamy didn't look upset by her actions. In fact, he looked hell-bent on saying whatever it was he was going to say next.

"I think we need to talk." His tone was resolved but Clarke could detect a hint of something else. Nerves, maybe. Clarke hated the way her heart jumped against her ribcage.

Hope was a dangerous thing.

"Madi told me something and... we need to talk."

Clarke had an inkling as to what Bellamy was referring to, and the prospect of him knowing was both terrifying and thrilling all at once. "Alright..." she said slowly.

"But not now. Not here. First we get to the valley and rescue our friends. Then... then we talk. Okay?"

Unable to decide if it was relief or disappointment that flooded through her veins, Clarke nodded in agreement, the slight curve at the corner of Bellamy's lips an unspoken promise of _later_.

Hope may be a dangerous thing, but for Bellamy she'd take the risk. Always _._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for the rest of this season. Bellarke is happening one way or another and I am here just enjoying the ride.
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
